IDOL
by Christal Louise
Summary: Tentang kehidupan Jongin yang sebenarnya, dibalik predikatnya sebagai seorang Idol di sekolahnya. KaiSoo / JongSoo. GS and little bit of Yaoi.


Kim Jongin.

Namja tampan yang dielu-elukan di sekolahnya –singkatnya, ia merupakan seorang Idol di sekolahnya. Tampan, tinggi, berbakat serta anggota tim inti ekskul basket di sekolahnya. Mempunyai banyak penggemar –bahkan dia juga mempunyai penggemar yang tidak berasal dari sekolahnya, dan selalu mendapatkan banyak coklat di hari Valentine.

Tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut dengan _jatuh cinta_.

Selama 99 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini –ia berasal dari klan Vampire, ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut dengan cinta _sebelum_ ia bertemu dengan gadis cantik bermata belo tersebut.

Do Kyungsoo.

Putri bungsu dari pemilik SM Entertainment –agensi entertainer terbesar di Korea Selatan.

* * *

**IDOL **

**Presented by Kim Yoon**

* * *

Jongin terus mengingat apa yang tadi diucapkan oleh kakaknya, Kim Minho –bahwa saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-100, ia sudah harus mempunyai _mate_. Vampire hanya dapat meminum darah manusia –atau hewan yang bukan _mate_nyaselama 99 tahun, dan saat berumur 100 tahun, ia hanya diperbolehkan untuk meminum darah dari _mate_nya –seseorang yang menjadi _mate_ tetap sebagai seorang manusia, namun ia mempunyai hidup yang lama layaknya makhluk _immortal _lainnya– dan jika ia tidak dapat menemukan seorang _mate_, maka ia akan lenyap dari muka bumi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai _mate_mu, hyung?"tanya Sehun –anak bungsu dari klan Kim. Jongin dan Sehun hanya berbeda 1 tahun, tapi entah kenapa Sehun lebih dulu mendapatkan seorang_ mate_ –yang awalnya sempat Jongin kira seorang yeoja, padahal _mate_ Sehun namja.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia menatap sebal ke arah adiknya. Jongin hanya mempunyai waktu satu bulan sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-100 –sekarang bulan Desember, dan ulang tahunnya bulan Januari.

"Waeyo kkamjong? Kau melupakan mantel hangatmu, eoh?"ledek kakaknya. Jongin menatap dendam ke arah kakak laki-lakinya yang memanggilnya kkamjong –ia benci pangilan kkamjong. Minho –yang menyadari kalau Jongin tidak suka dipanggil kkamjong– langsung menyengir.

"Oh ya, aku ingat kalau kau benci panggilan kkamjong,mian,"ucap Minho. Jongin mendengus pelan, kini di pikirannya hanya terdapat berbagai cara agar ia bisa menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai pacarnya –sekaligus matenya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Alex? Mungkin tips supaya kau bisa mendapatkan _mate_mu."

Jongin hafal suara ini, suara kakak perempuannya –yang lebih memillih untuk tinggal di California– tersayang, Choi Soojung –atau lebih terkenal dengan nama Krystal Choi.

Ya, model papan atas yang berumur 22 tahun –umur palsunya, tentunya– yang merupakan salah satu anggota keluarga Kim –sebelum ia menikah dengan Choi Jinri tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Soojung noona!"

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana?"bisik Sehun saat mereka berjalan bersama memasuki cafetaria di sekolah mereka. Jongin menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan ia mengendikkan bahunya. Sehun mendengus jengkel dan ia segera mencari tempat duduk –tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan penggemarnya yang menawarinya duduk di dekatnya.

Jongin membeli espresso dan juga jjangmyeon. Jongin mencari bangku dan meja yang kosong –ia dapat melihat kalau Sehun tengah bermesraan Luhan. Jongin mendecak, dan ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dan teriakan-teriakan penggemar Jongin mulai terdengar.

"Permisi, bolehkah ak–,"Jongin tercekat saat ia menyadari kalau yeoja tersebut Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau bergabung? Bergabung saja! Lagipula, temanku sedang memesan makanan,"balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum indahnya, membuat Jongin merasakan kalau perutnya kini sedang dipenuhi oleh ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

Jongin langsung duduk di seberang Kyungsoo dan ia menaruh nampannya di atas meja tersebut.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo 'kan?"ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo yang tengah memakan tteobokkinya dengan lahap hanya mengangguk pelan. Nampak saus tengah berceceran di sekitar bibir merah Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak kekanak-kanakkan. Ia secara spontan mengambil tissu untuk mengelap sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Dan seketika itu juga penggemar Jongin mulai bertingkah anarkis.

* * *

"Aku rasa kau akan segera menjadi _trending topic no 1_ di sekolah kita besok, hyung,"ucap Sehun di mansion Kim. Jongin yang tengah meminum cairan berwarna merah pekat tersebut menatap Sehun malas.

"Justru itu akan menjadi keuntungan untukku, magnae,"balas Jongin dengan seringaian khasnya. "Kau dengan semudah itu menjadikannya keuntungan,"gumam Sehun malas.

"Kyung, kau mengapa mendadak dekat dengan Jongin?"tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mencoret-coret kertas kosong menengok ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku saja baru pertama kalinya berbicara dengannya, Baekhyun-ah,"ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada malas. "Kau menyukainya?"tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mwo? Jangan sembarang berbicara, nona Baekhyun,"dengus berambut coklat terng tersebut hanya terkikik pelan. Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang –bagi Kyungsoo menyebalkan.

"Hati-hati Kyung, siapa tahu kalau kau mendadak suka dengannya,"ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda. Kyungsoo menatap yeoja di hadapannya dengan datar.

"Kyungsoo-ya, boleh tidak aku ikut denganmu ke SM Building?"tanya Baekhyun –dengan nada penuh harap. Ia ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol –salah satu anggota dari boyband yang diorbitkan 2 tahun lalu bernama EXO– sekaligus untuk menemui _manager_nya –_manager_nya bilang kalau siang saat ia pulang sekolah akan diadakan rapat untuk membahas mengenai konsep_ debut _solonya beberapa bulan kemudian –rencananya saat bulan Mei.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol-oppa 'kan?"tanya Kyungsoo _to the point_. Ia dapat melihat kalau sekarang pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi ingat, jangan membuat skandal dengan Chanyeol-oppa, atau kau akan mendapatkan teror dari penggemarnya,"ucap Kyungsoo –sekaligus memperingati agar Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal yang _berbahaya_.

* * *

Sejak kejadian di cafetaria, Kyungsoo menjadi –agak– dekat dengan Jongin. Dekat dengan arti sebagai teman –namun tidak di mata Jongin dan penggemarnya. Para penggemar Jongin yang notabene-nya yeoja selalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan iri.

Sejak beberapa hari ini, seisi sekolah dapat melihat mobil mewah Jongin yang biasanya hanya berisi Jongin sendiri, kini terisi oleh dua orang –Kyungsoo, sebagai tambahan.

"Oppa! Kau sudah mempunyai pacar?"

"Oppa! Putuskan saja yeoja itu!"

"Kyungsoo-ya! Jangan berpacaran dengan Jongin! Denganku saja!"

"Kyaa! Aku tidak terima, eotteokhe?"

Kyungsoo menatap jengah sekumpulan yeoja-yeoja dan namja-namja yang kini tengah berkerumun di dekat area parkir –sambil terus meneriaki mereka seperti di atas.

"Berisik,"gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap datar kerumunan tersebut. Jongin hanya memandang datar –seperti Kyungsoo ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Ia tahu kalau dia mendapat gelar Idol di sekolahnya, tapi kalau tiap hari seperti ini terus, siapa yang tidak pusing…

* * *

"Mengapa kau selalu mengantar–jemputku, Jongin-ah?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung mantelnya –ia mengumpan pelan mengapa musim dingin tahun ini sangat mengesalkan. Ia menatap datar ke arah sekerumunan penggemar Jongin –yang entah kenapa serasa semakin memadat. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis –dan membuat teriakan penggemarnya semakin menggila.

"Jongin-ah,"panggil Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya bergumam. Kyungsoo menatap heran –sekaligus takjub mengapa ada_ manusia_ yang bisa tahan tanpa memakai mantel tebal di musim dingin seperti ini. Jongin hanya memakai sweater tipis berwarna abu-abu, dan ia tidak nampak kedinginan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat kedinginan –padahal ia sudah memakai dua lapis sweater hangat ditambah mantel tebal.

Apa Jongin merupakan vampire –yang mempunyai suhu badan yang rendah sehingga terbiasa dengan suhu yang rendah?

Lupakan saja, –Kyungsoo terus membatin seperti itu, tanpa mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

_The friend label is a label that I got to hate_

_The feelings I've hidden still remain as a painful secret memory_

_The photos that can't define our relationship is a heartbreaking story_

_I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

Kyungsoo yang mendengar _smartphone_nya berbunyi segera menyentuh layar _smartphone_nya setelah melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar smartphonenya –Jongin, tentu saja. Ia membuka pesan dari Jongin.

"_Kau bisa turun ke bawah sekarang? Aku menunggumu di bawah_,"tulis Jongin. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Jongin menunggunya? Apa maksudnya?

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo segera mengambil mantel coklatnya dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dasar. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, ia dapat melihat Jongin tengah berbincang dengan kakak perempuannya –Kim Sooyoung.

Ugh –ia membenci saat-saat ketika kakaknya sudah tersenyum menggoda seperti itu.

* * *

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, Jongin-ah?"tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi. Jongin hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian ia segera berdiri dan pamit kepada kakak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan menuju mobil sport mewahnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah Kyungsoo yang luas.

Jongin membukakan pintu di samping kemudi sebelah kanan untuk Kyungsoo dan setelah Kyungsoo masuk, ia segera membuka pintu kemudi dan beberapa menit kemudian, mobil mewah tersebut beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan, Kyungsoo-ya,"ucap Jongin saat mereka tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di cafe ternama di Seoul. Kyungsoo yang tengah menyeruput teh hijaunya menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan 'apa?'

"Aku seorang vampire,"ucap Jongin dengan lirih. Kyungsoo yang terkejut hanya dapat membulatkan matanya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat terdiam –Jongin yang _mungkin _menyesali keputusan nekatnya untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau dia adalah vampire dan Kyungsoo yang masih tidak percaya akan pernyataan Jongin.

"Aku hanya berharap kau tidak menjauhiku, Kyungsoo-ya, dan aku juga ingin berkata kalau aku mencintaimu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu,"tambah Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo semakin terkejut –walau ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia juga senang mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang barusan.

"Dan, ini mungkin permintaan tergilaku, maukah kau menjadi _mate_ku?"tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya dapat diam membisu.

"Maaf Jongin-ah,"ucapan Kyungsoo yang barusan membuat Jongin tahu kalau Kyungsoo pasti menolaknya –dan hal terburuk adalah ia dijauhi oleh Kyungsoo. Jalanan Seoul yang dipenuhi oleh salju yang dingin sama seperti ekspreksi Jongin sekarang –ekspreksi datar dan dingin, seolah-olah dia tidak mempunyai harapan lagi.

"…tapi aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Nado saranghaeyo, Kim Jongin-ah,"sambung Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget. Kyungsoo.. –menerimanya?! Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku, batin Jongin.

Tapi ini semua nyata, dan saat Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo, ia melumat dengan agak kasar sudut bibir Kyungsoo hingga membuat sudut bibir tersebut berdarah. Jongin mengisap darah tersebut dengan lembut –walau ia dapat mendengar jika Kyungsoo mengerang pelan, merasa perih mungkin.

Kini Kyungsoo adalah milik_nya_.

"Kau lihat? Jongin kini sudah mendapatkan _mate_!"pekik seorang namja berparas tampan yang duduk semeja dengan seorang yeoja berambut _ombre_ dan seorang namja lainnya yang berwajah datar.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Nanti kita bisa ketahuan oleh kkamjong,"gerutu namja berwajah datar tersebut. Yeoja satu-satunya diantara mereka bertiga hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya yang kekanakkan.

"Setidaknya Alex sudah mendapakan _mate_, bukan? Jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi,"ucap yeoja bernama Soojung –atau kerap dipanggil Krystal tersebut. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dan akhirnya mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari café tersebut –setelah sebelumnya membayar _bill_, tentunya.

'Selamat datang di Klan Kim, Do Kyungsoo -ani, Kim Kyungsoo.'batin ketiga kakak beradik tersebut.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Kim Yoon's Note :**

_*hening*_

_*baca ulang*_

_Aku tahu kalau ini ngegantung, tapi..belum ada ide untuk bikin sekuel ._.v_

_Ini fic request dari _**Lailatul . Magfiroh . 16 **

_Hope you like it, sorry karena lama dan baru bisa di publish sekarang :')_

_Jangan lupa untuk review :)_


End file.
